


Sacrifice

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Rewriting the Timeline, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon had to save Rip’s family, no matter what the cost. And it broke her heart because she knew what it meant. It meant goodbye.It meant she had to die.





	Sacrifice

Gideon thought perhaps one of her favourite things about being human was getting to kiss Rip. She loved how he held her carefully, always making sure to cradle her lovingly. Or the times he was more passionate and pressed her against the wall, fingers dragging through her hair. She couldn’t pick.

Or maybe she could. Even more than kissing, she loved it when he held her in general. His arm wrapped loosely around her waist, looking into her eyes deeply, like she was something to be treasured. Or maybe she liked getting to hold him, as she never could before. Gideon could now hold his hand in the medbay and not just lock the doors. She could stroke his hair as she sang him to sleep. She could comfort him, touch him, love him as he was meant to be.

“I love you,” murmured Rip, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Gideon yawned warmly and snuggled into his embrace. Never mind. Hearing how much he loved her was probably her favourite thing.

“I love you too.”

“Sorry, I left. That I was gone for so long.”

“Stop apologizing,” she chastised. “You came back, eventually.” Escaping the grasp of Mallus had taken him longer than she would have liked. So long that the Legends had left and she had turned human, but still. “You’re back, that’s all that matters.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

He squeezed her tight. She hated that he was so self-deprecating, but loved it when he hugged her. The tactileness of their relationship should have felt new and strange, but it didn’t. It felt right.

“Stop saying that.”

“It’s true.”

Gideon huffed and turned to the other side, displaying her annoyance at his words. Rip merely put his arm around her and kissed the back of her neck.

“Am I wrong to say you’re the best thing to ever happen to me?”

“Yes,” she said automatically, ignoring the smirk in his voice. He hummed questioningly. Gideon shut her eyes. “I just mean, Miranda and Jonas, probably the best thing. I know Jonas was for me.” She hoped her voice was lighthearted enough that he wouldn’t lapse into his depression again.

“Of course he was.” His voice was tight still and Gideon turned over in his arms to kiss the sadness away.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t,” he lied.

Gideon clasped his hand, interlocking their fingers. “You miss them.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever stop.”

She could see in his eyes that he hadn’t meant to say that and squeezed his hand. “I understand.” They stayed silent for a few moments, both trying to ease into the stillness. “If-if you could, would you try to save them?”

“You already know the answer to that. I tried. I failed.” His voice was bitter.

“Yes, but that’s not what…” Would he give her up for them? It was a thought that had plagued her for so long. Even after Rip had given up on saving his family, Gideon continued. She had analyzed every possible timeline, every possible rescue. After so many years alone with nothing better to do, she thought she had found a way. After all, she had saved Rip, she could save his family too. Except…

“What is it?”

Except it would mean that they would never be together like this. Gideon would never meet the Legends, never turn human, never be with Rip in this way. It was stupid and selfish and she hated herself for denying Rip this. But she never wanted to know how he would really feel, that he would choose his family over her. She knew it was true. He had done it time and again, facing off Savage and Mallas and every bad thing that ever happened to time. Never caring if he died and left Gideon because he would be with his wife and son. Or worse, he would pick her and then feel even guiltier for not saving his family. Gideon couldn’t do that to him.

“Nothing.” Her throat closed up at the lie. Gideon didn’t lie to him, not like this. It would eat away at her, had been ever since Rip had returned. But there was no good way of saying “I’m too in love with you to save your dead wife and child”. “I just…I really love you.” She hoped it would be enough to keep him happy.

“Well, lucky for you, I really love you too.”

He kissed her again. Gideon really did love their kisses. When she didn’t have to think about her guilt, thought of nothing but Rip.

* * *

 

It came to a head the day she watched him in his parlour. There had been a smile on her face as she was going to ask him if he wanted a picnic in the Acropolis, when she saw him. His pocket watch was open and he was staring at the picture of his wife and son, his eyes misting over as his fingers brushed over the picture. Gideon made to leave silently when the squeak of the floorboard alerted him to her. She winced at the loud noise.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, you didn’t.” His voice was gruff but he tried to put on a smile for her. “I was just – old memories, you know.”

“Yes, I know.” She stepped forward and reached out for his outstretched hand. Rip pulled her into a loving embrace and pecked her lips.

“What did you need?”

“Nothing. I mean, I was just thinking we could have a picnic. We’ve been cooped up in this old ship for far too long.”

“Mmm, you’re probably right.”

His hold on her loosened and her hand automatically went for the pocket watch. Gideon locked eyes with him, silently asking permission, and Rip nodded once. She opened it up and was greeted with two beautiful smiles. One that made her heart jump more than the other.

“You really miss them,” she whispered. Her own voice sounded small and raspy as her gaze locked with Jonas’ shining eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to.”

“No, no.” Gideon shook her head hurriedly and held his hand. “I didn’t mean it like that. Of course you do, Captain, they’re your family.”

“Your family too. And you should call me Rip.”

Gideon blushed and looked down. She hadn’t even realized the old title had slipped through. “They were yours. You shared them with me and I was grateful.”

She could feel his eyes on her as the pad of her finger ran over Jonas’ face. “I know how much you loved him,” he said quietly.

“My Little Captain.”

Rip squeezed her hand. “He loved you dearly. And Miranda and I – you know we always considered you his second mother basically.”

Gideon closed her eyes. She didn’t deserve such a high honour.

“Miranda never minded sharing with you, insisted they visit more so they could see you. And you know she loved you, just as I do.”

That was a loaded statement in of itself. “I know. Visited her in her dreams sometimes,” she admitted.

Rip hummed but didn’t ask any details. “I’ll get the ship ready. Meet you on the bridge.”

“Yes, Cap-Rip.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek, leaving Gideon with the pocket watch. Jonas smiled back at her, innocent and sweet as ever. He would have been all grown up by now. And Miranda, beautiful, lovely, formidable Miranda. Who taught Rip the meaning of love.

Gideon turned back and looked at Rip puttering around on the bridge and came to lean against the doorway. How could she have been so selfish? Gideon took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. No matter how much she loved Rip, he would always be a little heartbroken by his losses. And wasn’t her first priority the safety and happiness of her Captain? He would never be happy without his family, no matter how much he pretended.

Gideon looked down at the picture of Jonas and then up at the love of her life still faking a smile as best he could, as he always did. Her heart shattered because she knew what she had to do. Gideon had to save Rip’s family, no matter what the cost. And it broke her heart because she knew what it meant. It meant goodbye.

* * *

 

Every kiss since her decision had felt like the last. Gideon planned to make the most of it. She kissed him desperately, against the walls, against the bed, any spare moment she could get. It was never enough. The kisses burned through her, searing her lips and skin, marking her as his, leaving her with only an insatiable desire for more. Because when she decided, it would be the end.

Gideon tried not to think about it too much. How everything they would have would end. She would never get to experience humanity, not like this. It would be worth it to save Miranda and Jonas, and wasn’t that all that mattered? Rip would be happy with his family, his wife, and Gideon’s Little Captain.

Gideon ached for more time but knew she could only put it off for so long. Instead she focused on enjoying everything about being human, being with Rip. She had composed a bucket list of sorts, everything to do before changing time one last time. If Rip noticed her ridiculous requests, he didn’t comment. Gideon just knew she had to do it all.

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” whispered Rip, stroking her arm as they laid in bed.

“Mmm, what?” She had been distracted in their kisses, her mind working to put the pieces of the time puzzle together in her brain. Gideon had worked out the basics, but needed the details. She wouldn’t make a move until she knew it was ready. If she failed, Rip would lose everything and everyone. Gideon couldn’t do that to him.

“You’re distracted. Have been for the past few weeks, like you’re keeping something from me.”

Gideon tried to distract him with another kiss but Rip wasn’t having it.

“What, you’re the only one allowed to keep secrets?” she joked.

“Gideon.”

Her stomach twisted and churned and she hugged him tighter. He didn’t need to know. She had decided that early on. Rip would be too worried to let her do anything. But Gideon had worked it out almost, how to save them all. Miranda, Jonas, Rip, and herself. She just needed more time.

Rip carded his fingers through her hair. “I love you, but you’re not telling me everything.”

“It’s nothing, really. I just have a lot on our mind.”

“About us?”

“Us. Time. Everything in general. I used to be an AI, old habit, you know?”

He kissed her gently. “Let’s see if I can make you stop thinking so much for a little while.”

Her lips quirked when she noticed the devious look in his eyes. If it was to be her last time with him, she would make it count. She kissed him properly and pulled him on top of her, giggling as the blanket winded around them. Soon all the thoughts of time and Jonas and being human and lasts were gone, and everything was about Rip.

* * *

 

Gideon had taken a room on the ship for herself. After the Legends had left, she had redecorated the ship. And after she found Rip again, she had redecorated again. Finally, after deciding to save Miranda and Jonas, she had taken a room for planning. While she still spent the nights with Rip in their bedroom, Gideon had insisted she needed her personal space, her own parlour, so to speak.

I looked like a war room. One of those rooms that would be showed on Doctor Palmer’s old detective shows. Papers, dates, plastered across the walls. Red lines of cause and effect connecting every event, everything that could have led up to Savage murdering Rip’s family. Murdering her Little Captain. It might have been a little crazy, but it helped Gideon keep her thoughts straight as a human. There was no simple mental filing system as she’d had as an AI. Besides, Rip was never meant to see it.

“What the bloody hell is this?”

Rip’s voice was but a hiss as he took in the different photos, the timelines, Savage. Gideon winced and placed her cup of tea down on the desk as she walked into the room. She took a break for five minutes and Rip just couldn’t keep his curiosity to himself.

“This is a breach of my privacy! You shouldn’t be in here!” Gideon stepped in front of him and crossed her arms, giving him a steely look. It might have helped to wear her high heels today as she wasn’t blocking his view one bit. In fact, he just pushed her to the side gently as he took in the walls.

“Gideon, what is this? What are you doing in here?”

His voice was gentle, pleading, and Gideon knew the time had come. All the running was over.

“I’m saving them, for you. Miranda and Jonas, alive, as they should be.”

Rip shook his breath and stepped back, his legs hitting the chair and he fell back into it, burying his face in his hands. Gideon dropped to her knees in front of him and tried to comfort him properly. He shook her off.

“Gideon. Don’t. You can’t – we tried already-”

“And I’m trying again. Look, you were never supposed to know. I would have told you when I was ready, completely sure. And I am, just about. I can save them. I know I can, Rip.”

“You don’t know that!” His voice carried loudly over hers. “Nobody knows the future, Gideon. You don’t know how you’ll affect the timeline, how they’ll be coming back.”

“I do. Maybe you don’t, but I do,” she said fiercely. “You may be human, but I wasn’t, not always. I used to be an AI once, I was connected to the Oculus itself. I could see all of time, could rearrange what needed to be as the Time Masters dictated. I can see it still sometimes.”

“You are playing God.”

“Maybe someone has to. To fix Savage’s mistakes.”

“Gideon, please. If you do this, this timeline, us, what happens?”

“We – we’ll be erased, absorbed by the new one.” Her voice was sad. She should have known he’d realize she would never be human. “But it will be worth it, Miranda and Jonas-”

“Wouldn’t want this from you! You would effectively be killing us. This us, this you, in this version of the timeline.”

“Why are you allowed to risk your life and not me?!”

Rip paused, his mouth half open and closed it again. He stayed silent for a long time. “You’re right. I wasn’t a good role model. I should have stopped when I realized how futile it was. Don’t make my mistakes, please, Gideon.”

She shook her head. “I’m not. I’ve got it this time.” Nearly. “I can save them. Please, Rip. Just believe in me.”

“I believe in you the most, Gideon. It’s time I can’t trust.” He held her tightly as she always loved. “Time that took away Miranda and Jonas. Time that kept me from you.”

“I can fix it. That has always been my purpose.”

“When you were an AI. You’re human now, find a new purpose.” His voice was as stern as it could be with a hint of desperation. She kissed him. “Don’t do this,” he whispered. “We can have our future together, no more living in the past. Don’t make me pick between the two of you because I can’t. I love you, Gideon.”

“I know.” She leaned into the kiss, deepening it as one hand held him close to her at all times. It was desperate and passionate. It was an apology and a goodbye. “Which is why I’m choosing for you.”

She closed her eyes but still heard his cry of pain as she rendered him incapacitated. He stared at her in betrayal and disbelief. She kissed him again.

“I’m sorry. You’ll be able to move soon.” Her other hand dropped the stun gun and she stood up, patting his cheek. “But I need to do this now. It will be fine, you'll see.” She raised the flasher and closed her eyes. He probably wouldn't even remember this.

A flash of light hit his eyes and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

 

Rip woke to screams and fire. Smoke curled up in his nostrils and stung his eyes. Wearily, he got up from the dirt ground. There was a woman in front of him, beautiful as Miranda was. She kneeled down next to him. To her side he could see Miranda huddling with Jonas, staring at Savage’s dead body.

The woman cupped his cheek. He knew her somehow. But how?

She pressed a kiss to his lips and Rip found himself leaning in, wanting more. It wasn’t loving, it was sad, wet from her tears, shaky from how she pulled back so quick.

“I’m so sorry. I love you. Always.”

Rip woke with a gasp again. “Gideon!”

Miranda turned and looked at him with a look of concern. She sat on the bed next to him and brushed his hair away. “Did you have a nightmare again? About her?”

Rip groaned, his head hurting as his thoughts and memories swirled around in his head. It felt like he was forgetting something important. Normally, he could ignore it, but as a former time traveller, he knew better. Then Jonas ran in and jumped on the bed and Rip forgot everything else.

“Daddy!”

“Jonas! Your father just woke up, give him a minute!” Miranda pulled the quick growing boy back and hugged him in her arms. Rip didn’t hesitate and pulled them both into a hug. It felt like sighing in relief. Like there had been a weight on his chest for so long and it had finally been removed.

“You’re coming to the science fair today, right?” asked Jonas.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Rip kissed Jonas’ cheeks and ignored how he wiped it off immediately. It made Rip laugh.

Miranda rolled her eyes and sent their son off to get dressed. She looked back at Rip, inquisitively. “What was your dream about?”

“That night, with Savage, do you remember?”

Miranda shivered and curled up in Rip’s arms. “I thought we would die that night. Of course I do.”

“Barely made it back in time to you both. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you.”

She kissed his cheek. “You don’t need to ever worry about that. Time Masters, Savage, it’s all over. Even the Legends we recruited to save the world lived happy lives after. You’ve seen it in the history books like me.”

Rip nodded. But he couldn’t shake the heartache in his chest, the feeling that he was forgetting something.

“You said Gideon’s name. You haven’t mentioned her in a long time.”

Rip swallowed roughly. It felt like an open wound still, sometimes. “Nothing, just thought I saw her, there.”

“As a human?” Miranda frowned at him. “But she wasn’t-”

“I know. But sometimes, in the early days, I would have these dreams and I thought I saw…anyways, it was just a dream.”

“Was she pretty?” Miranda nudged him as she teased him lightly.

“Beautiful. And you would have tried to steal her for yourself. She is-was mine.” Rip looked down sadly. “She would have loved seeing Jonas now. Barely got any time with him at all before…do you think I’m crazy to be mourning the loss of my computer after all these years?”

“I think you’d be crazy not to,” Miranda said firmly. “The bond between a Captain and an AI was always strong. And Gideon was one of a kind. I will always be grateful to her for saving you, bringing you back to us.”

Rip closed his eyes as he remembered the fateful scene. He had taken her out, wanting to go for a time jaunt after so long of being in a linear timeline. But they were hit by a time storm. Gideon couldn’t land and had teleported Rip back as per emergency procedure. He had cursed her name for days, waiting for her to return to him. Days turned into weeks into months and he had to realize he had lost her of his own stupidity and arrogance. Gideon had died because of him.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“You weren’t the one that got bored of staying in one time. I asked her, begged her, to go out with me. Just thought a quick trip and I knew she was getting restless staying here too.”

After they and the Legends had eliminated Savage’s reign throughout history and overturned the Time Master regime, Rip and Miranda suitably retired even as Eve Baxter started a new organization, the Time Bureau. If he had been a better man he might have given her the Waverider, made sure it was protected and looked after. He had been selfish, unwilling to part with his best friend, his beloved Gideon. He alone, was the reason for her death.

“A Captain doesn’t abandon his ship,” he said seriously. Rip didn’t know why it was hitting him so hard right now. It felt like it was all new, the pain, the loss, everything.

“No. But the ship took matters into her own hands and saved her Captain. Something I will never be able to repay her for.”

Miranda kissed him softly and Rip allowed her to comfort him with this.

“I still miss her,” he murmured.

“I know you do.” Miranda cupped his face and looked at him endearingly. “She loved you, you know. Would have done anything for you.”

“I know.” It only made his guilt worse, knowing that there had been no way to stop her. “I loved her too.”

“I know. You know who else loved her?” Miranda tilted her head to the halls and implored him silently. Rip looked down. “You barely ever talk about her anymore. Jonas would love to hear your old stories, remember the AI he wanted to marry once upon a time. And it might help you move on as well.”

“Maybe,” he relented. Though Rip didn’t think he ever could. It was silly. Logically, he knew it had been a ship and a computer, but Gideon was so much more than that. Her personality, her intelligence, her sass for him, it was, truly, one of a kind. He knew he should have been grateful. After all, he had his family, his job, his life. But he had as good as killed his best friend.

* * *

 

Jonas ignored all the groaning and complaints from the group and continued forward in the forest. He had sent Nora to scout ahead and knowing the speedster she would be back soon. According to his calculations, and he prided himself in being right, this had to be where it was.

“You promised us time travel,” said Martina Jackson.

“We just got out of that time sphere. Why is no one else dizzy? Seriously, this was the worst idea ever.”

Jonas paused but didn’t look back as he heard Ronnie Stein dry heave over one of the trees. Admittedly, he probably should have mentioned some of the more extreme side-effects of time travel. But he had been doing it since he was a baby, and besides, this was important.

“We were also promised adventure,” said Sara Diggle.

Jonas felt the back of his neck heat up when she looked at him and turned to her with a stupid smile. “What, was travelling in the Time Sphere not enough for you?”

“No,” said Martina, piping up as she righted Ronnie again. “I want to see a proper timeship. You promised, remember?”

“I promised to keep you safe. Why couldn’t you have picked anyone else for your suicide mission?” demanded Ronnie.

Jonas rolled his eyes. And his mother called him dramatic. “You’re fine, Ronnie. We’ve got to nearly be there.” If only they’d been able to land closer, to the proper time. But his dad had been insistent. It wasn’t safe with the never-ending time storm. And who knew how long or what shape Gideon was in now.

A blur of lighting shot through the trees and Nora stood in front of them, a grin on her face. “Guys, I found it! Your ship! Come on!”

Without warning, one by one, they were all transported to the timeship in super speed. Jonas wasn’t affected, it was not worse than time travel, but both Ronnie and Sara looked rather nauseous.

Sara retched into the bushes and wiped the back of her mouth. “We don’t speak of this,” she warned them. Silently, in fear, they all nodded at her glare. “My dad was right, speedsters suck.”

“Sorry,” said Nora.

Jonas paid them no attention. In front of him stood the Waverider, the one and only, greatest timeship ever made. The stuff of legends, every bedtime story he had ever been told. What had once been his dad’s and was now his.

“It looks wrecked.”

Jonas shot Martina a nasty look. “She’s perfect.”

“Jonas…”

“She will be. She just – she just needs some love, some help.” The forest had claimed the ship for itself. Vines and trees wrapped around it, time itself had ravaged it. The paint was peeling off, a thick layer of dust covered the cracked windows. It looked as good as dead.

Jonas moved forward and searched around the ship for the escape hatch. At the very least, that had to work. He called Ronnie over and the two of them pried the metal door off, coughing at the dust cloud.

“After you.” Ronnie graciously opened his arms for Jonas to lead.

Without hesitating, Jonas stepped inside, Martina at his heels. It was dark and cold, cobwebs and dust. How long had she been out here? Had she been waiting for help? Gone to sleep when she realized she was alone? Jonas knew if his father could, he would have come himself. But the Bureau had been no help and it had taken him ages to work the Time Sphere out. By that time Jonas had grown up and volunteered.

“It’s so creepy,” said Nora in a hushed voice. She screamed suddenly at Sara’s loud ‘boo’ and swatted the other woman. “Don’t be mean!”

“Sorry. Just too easy.”

Jonas hid his smile and led the way through the Waverider, hand against the wall, pretending to comfort her. She wasn’t alone anymore. He would make sure of it.

“Jonas, getting this ship to work will take ages,” said Sara.

“Not with all of us. And once we get Gideon up and running, she’ll help things go a lot faster.”

“And if we don’t?” asked Nora, quietly.

Jonas didn’t respond. Failure was not an option. Not after everything they’d been through. They made their way to the bridge of the ship. Jonas could see his dad’s old parlour, the glass broken and wires falling out of the ceiling in disrepair. He ignored Sara and Nora as they went to look at his dad’s old and broken belongings. Instead he gestured Ronnie and Martina forward to help him with Gideon’s connections.

“This is an external power source.” Jonas pulled a glowing orb out of his backpack. “I need you to help me connect it to her. It’ll send a small surge of power through her systems. If she’s not – it should help her wake up, if only for a moment. Then maybe she can help us out.”

Martina nodded at Ronnie and the two worked together under Jonas’ guidance. They opened up the panel, pulled the wires out, and connected them at the right spots. Once they finished, they stepped back and Jonas saw his four new friends looking at him anxiously. He was the leader, he realized with sudden clarity. Either he had led them on a wild goose chase or invited them to a new life of adventure.

Martina crossed her fingers and winked at him, making Jonas smile. Sara held Nora’s hand who quickly grabbed Ronnie’s who was already holding Martina’s. With her other hand Sara took Jonas’ in hers and nodded. With a deep breath, Jonas hit the reset button. For a moment, the lights in the Waverider trilled on, current running through them before they died again.

“Gideon, are you there?”

The tablet he had connected to her systems turned a deep blue as it came to life. It fizzled in and out of focus before green words appeared on the screen.

_Initializing….Progress…Troubleshooting…Initializing….Initializing….Running Systems Check…Initializing…_

Jonas’ heart was beating hard in his throat and he hadn’t even realized. Sara’s hand tightened around his and it was the only thing keeping him steady. A ding. A single cursor appeared on the screen and Jonas waited with bated breath. Then it began typing.

_I’m here, my Little Captain._

**Author's Note:**

> I almost ended it with a sad ending, but in my heart, I knew it wasn't right.


End file.
